No te puedo perder
by Halunke Prisioner
Summary: El sonido de la ambulancia retumba en mi cabeza y en lo unico que podia pensar era en Fer en mi Fer


Era un 07 de julio en el registro civil, en este estaba aconteciendo la boda más hermosa de la historia de ese registro, la pareja principal eran Fernando Redondo y David Ferran. Pero no todo, hasta hace poco era feliz, hacia poco mas de seis meses, uno de los novios por poco pierde la vida en un tiroteo propiciado por un compañero de su colegio.

Flash back

El instituto Zurbarán estaba preso de uno de sus alumnos, el alumno era victima del abuso de sus compañeros mientras que otro alumno intentaba persuadirlo de esta mala decisión.

-Basta Toño-

-Esto no tiene que ver contigo-Grito de manera desesperada el aludido.

-QUE NO TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO tienes retenido a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga y dices que no tiene que ver conmigo. No la he pasado peor en mi vida y dices que no tiene que ver conmigo

-Yo no quería hacer daño a nadie solo quería que todo el mundo viera lo cobardes que son estos cabrones, pero todo se ha complicado y no he tenido opción-

-Que no has tenido Toño todos hemos tenido problemas y no lo solucionamos a tiros. El instituto puede ser cruel pero si luchas como hay que ser, puedes salir bien Toño. Tu sabes lo que me costo salir a mi del armario tu sabes como se metían conmigo por ser gay lo mal que la pasaba-

-NO es lo mismo-

- No no es lo mismo es peor es mucho peor, Toño, es peor pero encontraras a gente que te quiera como eres pero yo soy así y he tenido que luchar para que nadie me pisoteara por ello. Sabes que, Toño que al final tubo su recompensa, por que al final conocía David y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y le perdí pero yo no voy a parar de luchar hasta que vuelva conmigo por que yo si que me lo he ganado Toño yo me lo he ganado. Todos los que estamos aquí luchamos cada día, todos, así que baja esa pistola y empieza a luchar por ser feliz de otra manera no haciendo el mismo daño que te han hecho a ti-

Así terminado el discurso de Fer, uno de los alumnos ahí empezó una pelea por la pistola, y después de un pequeño momento de incertidumbre sonó el plomazo del arma y segundos después el cuerpo de Fer iba cayendo de poco antes de que David lo detuviera y pidiera a gritos a una ambulancia tan solo pasaron minutos antes de que el ruido de una ambulancia se escuchara cerca de la escuela.

Dos paramédicos salieron de la ambulancia para revisar a Fer, luego de controlar el sangrado, trajeron la camilla y de inmediato lo subieron a la ambulancia, para partir de inmediato rumbo al hospital.

Llegando al hospital, David y los demás tuvieron que esperar varias horas hasta tener información de Fer.

-¿Cuando nos dirán algo?-Pregunto al borde de la desesperación David

-No te preocupes David todo estará bien ya lo veras –Respondió Yoli tratando de mantenerse lo mas calmada posible para no afectar a David. Pasaron unas dos horas y media hasta que un doctor salio de la sala de operaciones. De inmediato David se levanto y llego hasta el doctor en unas cuantas zancadas para saber el estado de su novio.

-Familiares del paciente Fernando Redondo-

-Yo soy su novio como se encuentra-

-Cálmese muchacho cálmese el paciente a salido bien de la operación-

-Y lo puedo pasar a ver-

-Claro pero esta protocolario que los padres entren primero –

-Pero los-Dijo dudando David

-No te preocupes David yo entrare contigo-Entrando la madre de Fer

-Muchísimas gracias-Abrazando a su suegra para luego entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba Fer en estado inconsciente en una camilla llena de maquinas que median los latidos y demás aparatos, entre ellos un respirador.

Pasados tres días en los cuales Fernando no despertaba y tres días desde que David no dormía y lo poco que dormía era la pesadilla del horrible accidente en el cual casi pierde a Fer. Eran pasadas las 11:00 de la mañana, después de haber regresado de su casa de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. David se encontraba al, lado de Fer susurrándole

-Amor no te vallas, sabes que haría todo por ti pero no me dejes solo, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, no ya se el primer beso, o el día en que nos besamos justo en medio de pasillo, ese día casi me matas de un susto pero no nos paso nada y ahora estas aquí tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos de mi por favor amor necesito que regreses que estés a mi lado-

-Relájate va ha estar bien- Y de inmediato reconoció la voz del que le pudo haber quitado a Fer, en la puerta se encontraba Borja, el anterior pretendiente de Fer.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto de manera defensiva

-No te parece obvio vine a ver como estaba Fer después de lo sucedido-

-¿Quien te lo dijo?-pregunto David en un tono bastante triste

-Me lo ha dicho Yoli, ayer se comunico conmigo para decirme lo del ataque al instituto-

-Si ha sido horrible-

-No lo dudo ver como el amor de tu vida cae a unos cuantos metros de ti debe de ser horrible-respondiendo con una voz profunda-Bajo la atenta mirada de David

-Pero que no me veas así ya he superado a Fer ahora estoy con alguien que me quiere y vine a decirte que estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi ayuda en cuanto lo necesites mira sin rencores-Ofreciéndole una sincera sonrisa a David el cual respondió con otra igual de sincera

-Gracias te lo agradezco mucho y si te necesito te lo diré-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que le dijeron que el horario de visitas había terminado y que solo uno podía quedarse. David después de una despedida de parte de Borja, regreso cerca de Fer para tomar su mano y tratar de mantenerla caliente dando suaves besos en la muñeca.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que una enfermera y el doctor entro para revisar a Fer.

Se acerco y pasó la mano por la herida de Fer para luego revisar la dilatación de la pupila, bajo la atenta mirada de David. -No se preocupe joven esta recuperación es tardada pero el paciente tiene un buena cicatrización y algo por que vivir-

-Gracias por todo doctor-

-Ni lo diga joven este es mi trabajo y estoy orgulloso de esto-

Después de tres días sentado a su lado izquierdo se encontraba David con muy pocas de horas de sueño y tomando la mano de Fer entre sus manos contándole todo lo que le venia a la mente

-Recuerdas cuando te bese por primera vez sabias a cerveza y tengo que decirte que fue un sabor adictivo-

-Pero al día siguiente no te acordabas de nada-respondió una voz rasposa que era difícil de olvidar en la mente de David.

-Fer amor estas despierto OH por dios gracias-Dándole un casto beso, que había estado retenido por semanas antes del incidente y con lagrimas en los ojos al ver frente el la semejante vista, Fer con esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba y añoraba y que de ahora en adelante serian suyos hasta morir.

-Vamos amor que he despertado por tus palabras sigue hablando-

-A ver chico relájate y por favor deja de hablar aunque sea por ahora después de operación-Era la voz seria del doctor pidiendo que callara para revisarle.

David no le quitaba los ojos al paciente mientras que el doctor revisaba como iba la curación de Fer.

- Excelente y teniendo en cuenta lo días de la operación va cerrando mas rápido de lo que esperaba-

-Entonces en cuanto tiempo saldrá de aquí-Pregunto David al tiempo de que la madre de Fer entraba al cuarto

-Saldrá el día de mañana en la mañana y se le llevara a su casa en ambulancia y de ahí espero que este en reposo por unas dos semanas hasta que pueda respirar con normalidad-

-Se ira a nuestra casa y de ahí cuando se recupere regresara contigo al departamento te parece David.

-Claro-Para luego voltear a ver a Fer con la mejor sonrisa pensando que dentro de pocas semanas lo tendría en la casa bien.

Al día siguiente David llegaba al hospital para que Fer se fuera a casa a terminar de recuperase, mientras que la madre de Fer recogía la alta de su hijo, David ayudaba a su novio a vestirse y en lo que ayudaba tocaba esa piel que lo volvía loco, mientras que el dueño de esa piel adictiva se relajaba al contacto de esas manos.

Terminando esto dos paramédicos entraron en la habitación y terminaron de acomodarlo y llevarlo a la ambulancia. Veinte minutos después llegaron a la casa de Fer y los paramédicos se fueron después de media hora.

Espero tres semanas, tres semanas en las que prácticamente se la vivía en la escuela, en el trabajo para una sorpresa que le daría a Fer el día de su llegada y en la casa de Fer para ver como mejoraba y lo que veía día a día lo alegraba y deseaba a cada segundo que Fer pudiese regresar a casa y tenerlo para siempre en sus brazos y cerca de el.

A la tercera semana David entro a la casa de Fer y le pareció oler un rico pastel y para cuando entro a la cocina, Fer estaba decorando un pastel.

-Fer amor que haces-

-David llegaste antes, siempre llegas a las tres-

-¿Pero que?-

-No te preocupes nene ya estoy mejor-Y sin pensarlo el otro se lanzo a devorar esos labios que le mataban y lo revivían de manera simultanea.

Esa misma noche y después de esa cena con los padres de Fer le propuso matrimonio a la voz de ya.


End file.
